yakuzagamefandomcom-20200214-history
Tojo Clan
Tojo Clan is a major recurring faction in the Yakuza series, first appearing in 2005's Yakuza 1. Overview The Tojo Clan is the dominant yakuza organization across the Kanto region of Japan, and is among one of the most powerful criminal organizations in the country. One of the Clan's most important territories is the red-light district of Tokyo, Kamurocho, and their headquarters appear to be located in Tokyo as well. As of Shin Ryu Ga Gotoku, the Tojo Clan has lost its influence in Kamurocho. As one of the largest crime syndicates in Japan, the Tojo Clan has around 30,000 members. It is comprised from several large subsidiaries referred to as families, who in turn are composed from smaller families. As of Yakuza 6: Song of Life, the Tojo Clan has had six Chairmen, not including interim leaders. The Tojo Clan has a bitter rivalry with the Omi Alliance, the dominant yakuza group in Kansai, who rival the Tojo Clan in terms of manpower and influence. Other enemies of the Tojo Clan include the Jingweon Mafia, the Snake Flower and Siao Triad groups, and briefly Hiroshima's Yomei Alliance. History Subsidiaries The following is a list yakuza families that formed the Tojo Clan over the course of its existence. It covers both direct families and their own subsidiary families. *Arakawa Family (unknown - c. 2018) *Dojima Family (c. 1970s/1980s - 1995) - direct subsidiary since the 1980s *Ibuchi Family (2006) - direct subsidiary since 2006 *Kazama Family (c. 1980s - 2009) - direct subsidiary since 1995/6 *Kenno Clan (unknown - c. 1989) *Majima Family (since c. 1989) - direct subsidiary since 2005/6 *Matsugane Family (since pre-1998) - status as a direct subsidiary is unknown *Nikkyo Consortium (c. 1980s - unknown) - direct subsidiary since the 1980s *Nishikiyama Family (c. 1996 - 2010) - direct subsidiary since c. 2000 *Saejima Family (since 2010) - direct subsidiary since 2010 *Sasai Family (unknown - c. 1985) *Shibusawa Family (c. 1980s - 1988) *Someya Family (c. 2016) - direct subsidiary since 2016 *Sugai Family (c. 2016) *Shimano Family (c. 1980s - c. 2006) - direct subsidiary since circa 1980 *Taihei Association (unknown - c. 1989) *Uematsu Family (c. 2006) - direct subsidiary since 2006 Members In December 1988, the Tojo Clan had 25,000 members. Stated by Daisuke Kuze in Yakuza 0, Chapter 1: Bound by Oath. This number remained by late 2005. Stated by Futoshi Shimano. Chairmen Chairmen are the overarching leaders of the Tojo Clan, whom the Patriarchs of the direct subsidiaries answer to. *Makoto Tojo - First Chairman *Takashi Nihara - Acting Second Chairman (c. 1980s - c. 1989) *Masaru Sera - Third Chairman (c. 1989 - 2005) *Kazuma Kiryu - Forth Chairman (2005) *Yokio Terada - Fifth Chairman (2005 - 2006) *Daigo Dojima - Sixth Chairman (2006 - incumbent) In addition, Yayoi Dojima served as an interim Chairwoman in 2006 between Terada and her son Daigo, while Katsumi Sugai served as an acting Chairman for Daigo in 2016. Patriarchs The following only include Patriarchs of the Tojo Clan's direct subsidiaries. Patriarchs of branch families are included in the ''Other members'' section. *Sohei Dojima - Dojima Family (c. 1970s - 1995) *Kei Ibuchi - Ibuchi Family (c. 2006) *Tsuyoshi Kanda - Nishikiyama Family (c. 2006 - 2009) *Osamu Kashiwagi - Kazama Family (2006 - 2009) *Shintaro Kazama - Kazama Family (1996 - 2005) *Goro Majima - Majima Family (2006 - incumbent) *Akira Nishikiyama - Nishikiyama Family (late 1990s - 2005) *Taiga Saejima - Saejima Family (2010 - incumbent) *Futoshi Shimano - Shimano Family (c. 1980 - 2005) *Koji Shindo - Nishikiyama Family (c. 2006) *Katsumi Sugai - Sugai Family (c. 2016) *Akinobu Uematsu - Uematsu Family (c. 2006) Other members *Ryota Kawamura - Majima Family (c. 2006) *Daisaku Minami - Majima Family (c. 2010) *Nishida - Majima Family (since 2006) *Shinji Tanaka - Dojima Family (c. 1995), later Nishikiyama Family (Lieutenant; late 1990s - 2005) *Yoneda - Kenno Clan (c. 1988) References Category:Factions Category:Factions in Yakuza 1 Category:Factions in Yakuza 2 Category:Factions in Yakuza 3 Category:Factions in Yakuza 4 Category:Factions in Yakuza 5 Category:Factions in Yakuza 0 Category:Factions in Yakuza 6: Song of Life